everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Live Sandbox
My "live sandbox"/ '"brainstorming" area. where I put information on my upcoming ocs - not listed in any particular order. Thanks to Airy for this idea Unposted Student Characters Soren Starkey * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Gentleman Starkey * Year: Legacy/Second * Roommate: Bravery Sp'ades * Family: William Raymond (Father), Kiersten Starkey (Mother), Riley Starkey (Younger Sister), Malcolm Starkey (Grandfather), Chanelle Starkey (Grandmother) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: English * Ethnicity: English * Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin tone * Information: The original successor of Gentleman Starkey; abandoned the role after CJ began dating Dallas Alvarez, Soren couldn't stand the fact and left. Raziya Tempest * Story: The Story of Thunder and Lightning * Role: Lightning * Year: Classic/Fourth * Roommate: OPEN * Family: Baraka Tempest (Father), Asante Jaheem (Mother, deceased), Ramla "Remy" Tempest (Half-Brother) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Nigerian * Ethnicity: Black(?) * Appearance: Black braids/dreadlocks(?), bright blue eyes, dark skin tone * Information: Daughter of Baraka Tempest and half-sister of Ramla Tempest; will succeed Lightning. Ramla "Remy" Tempest * Story: The Story of Thunder and Lightning * Role: Thunder * Year: Classic/Fourth * Roommate: OPEN * Family: Baraka Tempest (Father), Tamika Mbanefo (Mother), Raziya Tempest (Half-Sister) * Nationality: Nigerian * Ethnicity: Black(?) * Appearance: Black, green eyes, dark skin tone * Information: Son of Baraka Tempest and half-brother of Raziya Tempest; will succeed Thunder. Elvira "Vira" Alvarez * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Mr. Smee * Year: Freedom/First * Roommate: OPEN * Family: Dallas Alvarez (Elder Sibling) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Spanish * Ethnicity: Spanish * Appearance: '''Light Ash Blonde Hair color, Teal Eyes ' * '''Information:' Successor of Mr. Smee Galia Dominguez * Story:'' 'Jupiter, Neptune, Minerva, and Momus'' * '''Role: Neptune/Poseidon (Cruise Neptunus) * Year: Yearbook/Third * Roommate: Turquoise T. Fairy * Alignment: Royal *'Nationality:' Greek * Ethnicity: Greek-Spanish * Appearance: Light, strawberry-blonde hair, light green eyes; olive skin tone * Family: Cruise Neptunus(father), Alejandra Dominguez (mother), Leilani Neptunus (step-mother), Regal Neptunus (eldest, half-sister), Bayley Neptune (older, half-sister), Kai Neptunus (eldest, half-brother), Brooklyn Neptunus (half-sister) * Information: The youngest of the current Neptune's children, Galia was chosen to succeed him in Aesop's Fables. Galia is the result of a one-night stand between her parents, her father had an argument with Leilani and had a one-night-stand with Alejandra Dominguez, resulting in Galia. * Naming: Galia is Hebrew for "wave", Zale is Greek for "strength of the sea" Kato El Sayed * Story: Rhodopis * Role: N/A * Year: Legacy/Second * Roommate: N/A * Family: Zaire El Sayed (Father), Alecta El Sayed (Mother), Airlia El Sayed (older sister, deceased), Rana El Sayed (older twin sister) * Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: Egyptian * Ethnicity: Egyptian/Greek * Information: Rana's Twin brother and the only son of Zaire and Alecta. Attends Ever After High, but sides with Neutrals/Rebels, not caring for the conflict, more focused on wanting to become a Doctor. Zakiya Qamar * Story: Rhodopis * Role: Pirate * Year: Yearbook/Second * Roommate: Rana El Sayed * Family: '''Orphan (Unknown Family) * '''Alignment: Rebel * Nationality: Egyptian * Ethnicity: Egyptian * Information: An orphan, Zakiya was chosen by the Storybooks of Legend to succeed the pirate that has to kidnap the next generation's Rhodopis (Rana El Sayed). She doesn't want of that, as Rana is one of her best friends. Zakiya would much rather ignore her destiny and go traveling/sailing with her boyfriend, Akira. Akira Anderson * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Pirate in Captain Hook's crew * Year: Class Year * Roommate: Unknown * Family: Lucas Anderson (father), Akiko Anderson (mother), Misaki Koizumi (maternal aunt), Annabelle Anderson (maternal grandmother), Shiori Anderson (older sister), Koji Anderson (older brother), Kaori Anderson (younger sister) * Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: Japanese-American * Ethnicity: Japanese-American * Information: Student of Ever After High, wants to have a normal and happy life with girlfriend Zakiya. Unposted Parent Characters Deacon Alexiadis * Story: A Midsummer's Night Dream * Role: Lysander * Roommate: N/A * Family: Radomir Novak (Husband), Unnamed Parent (Deceased), Chloe Alexiadis (Sister), Mercury Alexiadis (Son), Vesta Alexiadis (Daughter), Vesta Novak (Step-Daughter) * Alignment: N/A * Nationality: Greek * Ethnicity: Greek * Information: Son of the previous Lysander, father of Mercury and Vesta Alexiadis Alastor Sp'ades Caerwyn Vaughan Schuyler * Story: The Arthurian Legends * Role: Gaheris * Roommate: N/A * Family: Teagan Vaughan (younger sister), Arthfael Vaughan (older brother, deceased), Lloyd Vaughan (father, deceased). Maeryn (mother, deceased), Solana Schuyler (wife), Megan Schuyler (daughter), Dylan Schuyler (son) * Alignment: N/A * Nationality: Welsh * Ethnicity: Welsh * Information: The current Gaheris, passed away completing his destiny. Missed meeting his children. Liberty P. Fairy Luciano Delgado Zinnia Wayra Character Concepts * OC named Gretchen Armbruster * OC named Mikaela Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages